mlpfandomcom_ru-20200216-history
Отсылки/Первый сезон
Магия дружбы. Часть 1 * Изображение Селестии и Луны, поддерживающие баланс, сменяя день и ночь, в прологе серии схож с символом Даосизма, Инь и Ян. *Название "Mare in the Moon" (Лунная пони) является отсылкой к мифологическому «Man in the Moon». Изображение на луне составляется из лунных морей, более тёмных участков. *Мундэнсер, упомянутый, но не показанный персонаж, это пони из поколений G1 и G3. *Сумеречная Искорка жила в Кантерлоте в Башне из слоновой кости. *Одно из платьев, которые Рарити примеряет на Искорке, похоже на Статую Cвободы в Нью-Йорке. * На голове у Спайка абажур от лампы, когда он во время вечеринки входит в комнату Искорки. Подобный "головной убор" часто используется, как символ пьянства в СМИ и кино. *Одно из имён, которые Пинки давала Лунной пони в английской озвучке, было "Hokey Smokes". Эта фраза использовалась Роки из мультсериала Приключения Роки и Бульвинкля. *Другое имя - «Black Snooty». Это намёк на новеллу Анны Севелл «Black Beauty» 1877 года. *В опенинге (открывающей заставке) серии Рарити, встряхивая своей гривой, копирует героиню Риты Хейворт из фильма «Гильда» 1946 года (в одной из его сцен главная героиня проделывает то же самое со своими волосами). Магия дружбы. Часть 2 * В начале серии, когда Лунная пони уже ощущает свою победу, Мэр кричит "Схватите её!" ("Seize her!"), на что Лунная пони отвечает "Прочь от меня!" ("Stand back, you fools!"). Это отсылка к мультфильму «Спящая красавица» 1959 года студии Дисней, когда злая ведьма Малефисента накладывает заклятье на принцессу и исчезает. *В оригиальной озвучке во время схватки с Мантикором Эпплджек выкрикивает "YEE-HAW! Git along, little dogie.", отсылая к старой ковбойской песне Git Along, Little Dogies. *Сцена, где Флаттершай вытаскивает шип из лапы Мантикоры, вероятно, списана с легенды об Андрокле. *Причитания морского змея "О, что это за мир, что за мир?" ("What a world! What a world!") - отсылка к книге «Удивительный волшебник из страны Оз». *Метки Шэдоуболтов напоминают эмблему байкерского клуба «Ангелы ада». *При активировании элементов гармонии глаза Искорки начинают светиться на подобие Аватара. *Звук в начале радужной волны похож на «Transporter Energize" из сериала «Звёздный путь». *В конце серии магия элементов гармонии окутывает Лунную пони радужной волной. Сцена напоминает аналогичную из My Little Pony 1984 года «Rescue at Midnight Castle», где Меган поражает Тирека схожим образом. Из того же мультсериала позаимствованы сцены перехода бурлящей реки и хлипкого моста. *В конце серии на Луну надевают венок из красных и белых роз, возможно, отсылающий к войне Алой и Белой розы, символизирующий примирение. Приглашение на бал *Название серии (Ticket Master) игра на американскую компанию Ticketmaster, торгующую билетами. *Сюжет с золотым билетом и выбором компаньона схож с фильмом «Чарли и шоколадная фабрика». *В эпизоде Радуга Деш называет один из своих трюков "The Buccaneer Blaze". Исторически, buccaneers (буканьеры) - пираты, нападавшие на испанские корабли в XVII веке. Позже слово стало означать жестокость и безрассудство. *Мечты Рарити напоминают бал из фильма-мюзикла «My Fair Lady». *Фраза Флаттершай в её мечтах "Loons and Toucans and Bitterns, oh my!" ("Там есть гагары, туканы и выпи") перефразированная "Lions and Tigers and Bears, oh my!" из книги "Удивительный волшебник из страны Оз". *Когда Рарити заканчивает наряжать Спайка, фоном звучит мелодия, исполняемая на клавесине. Это инвенция №8 в фа-мажор Иоганна Себастьяна Баха (J. S. Bach's Two-Part Invention in F major, BWV 779), транспонированная в ми-мажор. **Наряд Спайка в бутике напоминает героя книги Маленький лорд Фаунтлерой. *Флаттершай напевает мелодию из заставки сериала, когда Искорка видит, что та убирается в библиотеке. **Сама сцена напоминает уборку в Диснеевской Белоснежке. *Когда Искорка и Спайк убегают от толпы пони, звучит музыка стилизованная под саксофонную мелодию из шоу Бенни Хилла. Обычно эта мелодия звучала в конце шоу, при ускоренной сцене погони. *Режиссёр мультсериала, Джейсон Тиссен (Jayson Thiessen), считает, что образ Чудо-молний родился под впечатлением от лётной группы «Голубые Ангелы». Название же отсылает к пилотажной группе Thunderbirds. *Сюжет серии напоминает таковой из "And the Winner Is..." мультсериала «My Little Pony Tales» (1992 год). Сбор урожая *При разговоре с Большим Маком Эпплджек спрашивает "Are you sayin' my mouth is makin' promises my legs can't keep?", возможно, отсылая к фразе "Your Ego Is Writing Cheques Your Body Can't Cash" из фильма «Лучший стрелок». *Фраза Эпплджек при загоне коров "Come on, little dogies!" отсылает к песне «Git Along, Little Dogies. *Корова говорит с акцентом, характерным для жителей штата Висконсин. Этот штат знаменит своей молочной продукцией и одним из его символом является молочная корова. *В очередной раз зайдя на ферму Искорка говорит "AJ, think you're beating a dead... tree". Это пародия на выражение "Beating a dead horse", означающее делать ненужную работу, тратить время в пустую. *Сцена, когда кролики врываются в город и "камера" отъезжает вверх, показывая пони, лежащую среди бегущей толпы, является отсылкой к мульфильму «Король лев», когда Муфаса погибает от копыт антилоп. *Во время нашествия кроликов фоновая пони Роза произносит "The horror, the horror..." ("Кошмар, какой кошмар". Это отсылка к повести Джосефа Конрада «Сердце Тьмы (1899 год), экранизированной в 1979 году,«Апокаликсис сегодня». *Идея нападения на провинциальный городок кроликов могла быть позаимствована из фильма «Night of the Lepus». *Фраза Эпплджек "how do you like them apples?" является риторическим вопросом, призванным обычно высмеять сложившуюся ситуацию или утвердить недовольство. Заносчивый грифон *Грифоны считались символом господства над землёй и небом, олицетворяли гордость и высокомерие. *Название эпизода (Griffon the Brush Off) является игрой слов на выражение "given the brush off", означающее нежелание слушать (совет) или верить во что-либо, не принимать что-либо всерьёз. *Небольшие короткие прыжки Пинки Пай, когда она гонится на Радугой Дэш, в точности такие же как у Pepe le Pew из мультфильмов Looney Tunes. Музыкальная тема Пинки в эти моменты также стилизована под Looney Tunes. *Спайк напевает мелодию из заставки мультсериала, когда забирает свитки из ратуши. *Когда Джильда сталкивается с Флаттершай, она кричит "I'm walkin' here!" ("Здесь я иду."). Это известная фраза из фильма Полуночный ковбой. *Когда Пинки Пай приветствует Джильду на вечеринке в её честь, Джильда пожимает копыто Пинки и получает удар током. Это, вероятно, отсылка на Джокера, суперзлодея вселенной DC Comics, который также использует кнопку-электрошокер, что срабатывает при копытопожатии. Хвастунишка *Название эпизода (Boast Busters) является отсылкой к франшизе Охотники за приведениями(Ghostbusters). *В серии впервые появился мистер Гринхувз. Его имя (Greenhooves) намёк на выражение "green thumb", означющему талант к работе с растениями. *Трикси называет себя "Великая и Могучая Трикси!" (The Great and Powerful Trixie), что является ссылкой на "The Great and Powerful Oz" из The Wizard of Oz. *Имена приятелей Снипс и Снэйлс являются отсылкой к детскому стишку "What Are Little Boys Made Off?". На русском языке есть схожая по смыслу песенка "Из чего же наши мальчишки?" *Вызов Трикси "Всё, что вы сделаете, я могу сделать намного лучше." ("anything you can do I can do better"), брошенный Понивиллю, перекликается с одноимённой песней из бродвейского мюзикла 1946 года «Annie Get Your Gun». *Упомянутый Трикси Хуфингтон, вероятно, отсылает к популярному в США новостному сайту «The Huffington Post». *Упомянутые Трикси Урса старший и младший олицетворяют созвездия Большая и Малая медведица соответственно. *Диалог Снипса и Снэйлса ("ты подумал о том же, о чём подумал я?") перед походом в Вечнозелёный лес за Урсой почти в точности копирует диалог ("Ты думаешь о том же о чём и я?"), происходящий в каждой серии между Пинки и Брейном в одноимённом мультсериале. Укрощение дракона *Когда главные героини собираются, звучит музыка, схожая с темой из телесериала Команда «А». *Когда Флаттершай слышит храп дракона, её парализует и она падает. В этот момент можно услышать блеянье козы. Это намёк на реакцию некоторых пород коз и овец при сильном испуге. *То, как Рарити пыталась уболтать дракона, напоминает сцену между Бильбо и Смаугом из книги «Хоббит, или Туда и обратно. *Костюм Пинки Пай, входящей в пещеру, схож с телом Даффи Дака из мультфильма «Duck Amuck». Единство противоположностей *Название книги, которой руководствуется Искорка, Slumber 101: All You've Ever Wanted to Know About Slumber Parties But Were Afraid to Ask ("Пижамная вечеринка. Всё, что вы хотели знать о пижамной вечеринке, но боялись спросить"), является отсылкой к книге «''Everything You Always Wanted to Know About Sex (But Were Afraid to Ask)» и к комедийному шоу, основанному на ней. *Искорка начинает свою страшную историю с фразы "Однажды, тёмной-тёмной ночью, был шторм" (It was a dark and stormy night), также как и Бульвер-Литтон начал свой роман «Paul Clifford»''. *Страшная история Искорки повествует о лошади без головы, являющейся отсылкой к Всаднику без головы (Headless Horseman), персонажу из европейского фольклора. *Оригинальное название эпизода "Look Before You Sleep" - игра на выражение "look before you leap", близкое по смыслу русской поговорке "семь раз отмерь, один раз отрежь". *Фраза Эпплджек "...And that, my friends, is what we call gettin' 'er done" отсылает к коронной фразе ("gettin' 'er done") Ларри-кабельщика из комедийного шоу Blue Collar Comedy. У страха глаза велики *Оригинальное название эпизода "Bridle Gossip", возможно, является отсылкой к терминам "idle gossip" ("праздная сплетня") или "gossip's bridle" ("уздечка сплетницы"), также известная как "scold's bridle" (так называемая, маска позора) - простое устройство для наказаний за грубость в общественных местах. *Когда "проклятье" коснулось подруг, шёрстка Рарити стала похожа на шерсть собак пород комондор или пули. *В это же время Спайк в оригинальной озвучке называет Эпплджек "appletini" ("Эпплмал" в русском варианте), что также как и её настоящее имя является маркой алкогольного напитка. *В оригинальной озвучке растение, подшутившее над главными героинями, называлось "Poison joke", являющееся созвучным с названием реального растения poison oak (ядовитый дуб). В русском варианте его назвали "ядовитый сумах". Это также реальное растение, кстати, являющееся родственным ядовитому дубу. *Образ Зекоры и её жилища содержит несколько элементов, намекающих на племена и народы Африки: **Слово "зекора" когда-то использовалось народом Оромо для обозначения зебр. **Кольца на шее носили женщины в некоторых племенах Южной Африки. **Её песнопения стилизованы под суахили. **Маски в её доме напоминают атрибуты шаманов Западной Африки. *Когда Зекора возвращается в Понивилль, одна из пони в английской озвучке выкрикивает "The horror, the horror!". Та же реплика была в серии Сбор урожая. (в русском варианте на этот раз перевод "Ужас! Снова она!") *В конце серии главные героини принимают ванну, напоминающую классический офуро. *Русское название серии является распространённой пословицей, обозначающей страх перед чем-то неизведанным или неизвестным. Незваные гости *Оригинальное название эпизода "Swarm of the Century" ("рой столетия") является игрой на выражение "storm of the century" ("шторм столетия"), используемое для описания особо разрушительных погодных явлений. *Завязка эпизода схожа с серией «Проблемы с трибблами» сериала «Звёздный путь». *Дизайн параспритов схож с Fairy из серии игр «The Legend of Zelda». *Митч Ларсон, сценарист серии, признался, что при написании сценария держал в голове сюжет фильма «Гремлины». *Плакат с надписью "Добро пожаловать, принцесса Селест" есть отсылка к фильму Группа «Коммитментс». *Когда Эпплджек использует свои навыки для сбора параспрайтов вместе, звучит музыка на манер главной темы из телесериала «Бонанца». *Перед созданием торнадо Радуга бьёт себя в грудь, как Тарзан. *Зекора практикует технику медитации, напоминающую Ширшасана. *Пинки Пай, уводящая музыкой параспрайтов из города, скорее всего является отсылкой к «Гамельнскому крысолову», упоминаемому в фольклоре европейских народов. Рабочее название эпизода было "Pied Piper Pinkie" намекая, на "Pied Piper of Hamelin". *Идея Искорки, построить рядом точную копию Понивилля, позаимствована из фильма «Сверкающие сёдла». *Фраза Пинки "...Have tuba, will travel!" является формой устоявшегося выражения "Have X, will travel", нашедшему отражение, например, в названиях книг «Have Tux, Will Travel», «Имею скафандр — готов путешествовать» или сериале «Have Gun – Will Travel». Последний день зимы *Субботник, проводимый в Понивилле, намекает на весеннюю уборку - традицию приводить дом в порядок после зимы. *Сцена с неудачными попытками Искорки встать на коньки, напоминает аналогичную из мультфильма «Бэмби». *Сцена, где Искорка пугается змей, появилась из мифа, гласящего, что все лошади боятся змей. *Сцена со Спайком, заснувшим на льдине, отсылает к фильму«Фрикадельки», в котором спящего директора лагеря оставили плавать на платформе среди озера. Отличительные знаки *Оригинальное название эпизода "Call of the Cutie" является отсылкой к выражению "call of the duty" ("чувство долга") или к названию романа Джека Лондона «Call of the Wild» («Зов предков»), рассказывающем историю пса, ищущего своё назначение и путь. *В оригинале праздник Даймонд Тиары назывался "cute-ceañera", что является отсылкой к празднику в странах латинской Америки, Кинсеаньера (исп.'' Quinceañera), устраиваемому при достижении девочками 15-летнего возраста. *Фраза Эпплджек в оригинальной озвучке "Y'all come back now! Y'hear?" ("Приходите к нам ещё!") взята из финала главной темы комедийного сериала «The Beverly Hillbillies«». *Теннисист Маттен-Чопс является пони-версией Андре Агасси в начале карьеры. *Вид молодой Чирайли на фото схож с образом персонажей мультсериала «Jem and the Holograms. *Вид фотографий характерен для аппаратов фирмы Polaroid. Осенний забег *Оригинальное название эпизода «Fall Weather Friends" является игрой слов на выражение "fair weather friends", которым называют людей, поддерживающих дружбу пока им это удобно, и готовых бросить друг друга в сложной ситуации. *Соревнование «Железный пони" («Iron Pony competition"), затеянное Эпплджек и Радугой, является отсылкой к соревнованию по триатлону Ironman. *Во время соревнования на стенде со счётом висят пять подков, напоминающих олимпийскую эмблему. *Когда Эпплджек бьёт дерево, под которым сидит Радуга Дэш, яблоки, падая ей на голову, издают мелодию, известную как «Shave and a Haircut». Эта последовательность может завершать музыкальную фразу, обычно создавая комичный эффект. *На обвинения в жульничестве Радуга отвечает "sour apples" (дословно - "кислые яблоки", в переводе - "Это неправда."). Это игра слов на выражение "sour grapes" ("кислый виноград") из басни Эзопа The Fox and the Grapes("Лиса и виноград", в переводе И.А. Крылова). *Забег Листьев - отсылка к знаменитому забегу быков в Испании. *Звонок и фраза "and they're off" ("И-и-и, начали!") в начале Забега Листьев традиционно используются при старте скачек. *Номер Искорки в забеге (42) и упомянутая Радугой книга "The Egghead's Guide to Running" ("Гид по бегу для книгоедов") являются отсылкой к серии романов «The Hitchhiker’s Guide to the Galaxy» Д. Адамса («Автостопом по галактике»). Рождённая для успеха *Оригинальное название эпизода «Suited For Success» игра на выражение "dressed for success", означающее выглядеть успешно, благодаря своей одежде. Рабочее название эпизода "Dress for Failure", условно говоря, обратное. *Имя Опал - название камня, широко используемого в ювелирном деле. По одному из поверий, опал помогает своему хозяину сконцентрировать силы в социальной и творческой сфере деятельности. *Песня Рарити «Искусство шитья» - дань уважения песне «Стивена Сондхайма» ''Putting It Together из мюзикла «''Sunday in the Park with George». *Реплика Пинки Пай "I ''love something. Something's my favorite" ("Да, нечто! Нечто – это здорово. ") - калька с фразы "I love smiling. Smiling's my favorite" из фильма Эльф. *Когда Рарити готовится к изгнанию она говорит "Where would I go? And what would I pack?" ("Но куда ехать? И какие вещи брать с собой?") есть отсылка к фразе Скарлетт "Where shall I go? What shall I do?" из классического фильма 1939 года «Унесённые ветром». *Момент, когда Рарити закрывается в комнате и говорит "I want to be alone" ("Я хочу побыть одна."), отсылает к сцене с балериной Грушинской из фильма «Гранд-отель». *Хойти Тойти имеет поразительное сходство с Карлом Лагерфельдом, главным дизайнером и креативным директором дома моды «Chanel». *Когда Хойти Тойти впервые появляется в серии звучит музыка, схожая с главной темой фильма «Суп с капустой». **В его критике после первого показа есть выражение "...everything but a kitchen sink!" (дословный перевод: "всё кроме кухонной раковины"), часто используемое для описание смеси вещей плохо между собой сочетаемых. *Искорка упоминает реальные созвездия: Орион, Большой Пёс, Малый Пёс. *Головной убор "идеального платья" для Радуги Дэш очень напоминает шлем из комиксов The Rocketeer. *Музыка, открывающая второй модный показ Рарити, похожа на фрагмент из симфонической поэмы Так говорил Заратустра (Р. Штраус). *Музыка, сопровождающая показ платья Флаттершай, похожа на произведение К. Дебюсси «Prélude à l'après-midi d'un faune». **В это же время взбирающиеся лозы и распускающиеся цветы стилизованы под работы художников импрессионистов Клода Моне и Пьера Огюста Ренуара. *Музыка, сопровождающая показ платья Пинки Пай, похожа на песню группы The Strangeloves «I Want Candy». **Её головной убор известен как pillbox и был введён в моду Жаклин Кеннеди. Интуиция Пинки *Оригинальное название серии «Feeling Pinkie Keen» обыгрывает выражение "feeling peachy keen", которое можно перевести как "чувствовать себя замечательно, потрясающе". *"Прототипом" пинки-чувства является предсказание погоды по болевым ощущениям при ревматизме. *Искорка в серии встаёт на коробку чистильщика обуви ("soapbox") и начинает вещать о интуиции Пинки. Метафорично выражение "stand/mount on soapbox" означает начать говорить длинную импровизированную речь, обычно о политике. *Страх по прежнему мешает Флаттершай летать, как и в серии «Укрощение дракона», но во время опасности она смогла перепрыгнуть платформы, повторяя фрагмент песни «Прыг-скок-прыг». *В эпизоде героиням встретилась гидра - мифологическое существо из легенд Древней Греции. *Воспламенившаяся Искорка напоминает Рапидаша. Звуковая радуга *Оригинальное название эпизода (и трюка) прямое указание на ударную волну, создаваемую объектами, преодолевающими скорость звука. *Превращение Рарити напоминает сцену из мультфильма «Принцесса-лебедь». *Крылья Рарити напоминают таковые у игрушек Flutter Ponies поколения G1. *Музыка, играющая во время выступления Рарити, оказывается чуть переделанным вальсом П.И. Чайковского из балета «Лебединое озеро». *Дизайн пони, координирующей выход участников, схож с главной героиней телесериала «Я люблю Люси». *Сцена, когда нежные крылья Рарити сгорают под лучами солнца, является прямой отсылкой к древнегреческой легенде об Икаре. *В оригинале стадион Клаудсдейла назывался "Cloudiseum", что, учитывая его подобие античной архитектуре, намекает на римский Колизей ("Colosseum"). *Имя Спитфайр родилось из названия английского истребителя Supermarine Spitfire, одного из лучших времён Второй мировой войны *Пегасы-насмешники похожи на Хипа, Мата и Нода - динозавров из мультфильма «Земля до начала времён 3: В в поисках воды. Мастер взгляда *Оригинальное название эпизода «Stare Master» - отсылка к названию тренажёра «Stairmaster». *Сцена, где Рарити вскрикивает увидев порезанный лоскут золотого шёлка, отсылает к фильму «Психо». *Во время песни Крошка Белль оказывается на месяце с удочкой, что напоминает заставку студии «DreamWorks». *В эпизоде встречается Кокатрис, существо упоминаемое во многих легенда с древнейших времён до средневековья. Шоу талантов *Оригинальное название серии «Showstoppers" является обозначением шоу, постоянно прерывающегося авациями публики или техническими накладками. *В оригинальной озвучке Эпплджек говорит, что домику нужны "TLC ... Tender Loving Care". Упомянутая аббревиатура является названием группы, изначально состоящей из трёх участниц. *Скуталу, перепрыгивающая через ветку в замедленном движении, отсылает к фильмам Матрица. *Одним из занятий Искателей был тест с использованием карточек с набором рисунков. Они напоминают карты Зенера. *Дэниэл Инграм, композитор сериала, описал песню Искателей знаков отличия на своём сайте как "cheesy '80s with 3 out of tune soloists" (примерно: "дрянные 80-е с тремя фальшивящими солистами"). Сама песня имеет мотивы, похожие на хиты 80-х: (I Just) Died in Your Arms, Holding Out For A Hero, Don't Stop Believin' и Alone (не уточнено). *Стиль Искателей знаков отличия во многом отражает моду 80-х и стиль некоторых рок-музыкантов: Эппл Блум повязала бандану с черепами, Крошка Бель и Скуталу одеты в цветастые костюмы, на лицах яркий макияж, причёски высокие, как бы небрежные. **В тоже время их стиль может отсылать к группе «The Misfits" из мультсериала «Jem and the Holograms». *Скуталу, бьющаяся головой об пианино и выкрикивающая "Никогда! Никогда! Никогда!" ("NEVER NEVER NEVER!"), копирует Дона Мьюзика из оригинальной версии детской телепередачи «Улица Сезам». *В начале выступления свет выхватывает из тьмы лишь лица Искателей знаков отличия. Этот эффект позаимствован из клипа группа Queen на песню «Bohemian Rhapsody». Искатели драгоценностей *Оригинальное название эпизода «A Dog and Pony Show» исторически является названием для маленьких цирков, странствовавших по деревням Америки в XIX веке. В настоящее время выражение используется для театральных представлений, часто подчёркивая презрение, подшучивание или недоверие зрителей к задумке представления или приложенным к организации усилиям. *Сюжет серии схож с рассказом О. Генри «Вождь краснокожих», в котором выходки маленького мальчика вынудили похитителей вернуть его и ещё приплатить его семье, чтобы те согласились забрать сорванца назад. *Название, предстоящего Сапфир Шорс тура, Ziegfilly Follies, является отсылкой к серии театральных постановок «Ziegfeld Follies» (Безумства Зигфелда). **Её звание «The Pony of Pop», намекает на «The King of Pop» Майкла Джексона. *Костюм в бутике Рарити, усыпанный множеством драгоценных камней, имеет поразительное сходство с комбинезоном Элвиса Пресли, который он носил во время пика своей популярности в 70-х. Костюм также имеет массивный воротник, волнистые манжеты и золотой пояс. *Алмазные псы (Diamond Dogs) позаимствовали своё имя у названия альбома и титульной песни Дэвида Боуи Diamond Dogs. Упомянутые Флаттершай "ужасные монстры" ("scary monsters") - также отсылка к Боуи. *Фраза Рарити "Я знаю, что брильянты – лучшие друзья девушек" берёт своё начало из мюзикла "Джентльмены предпочитают блондинок", в котором Мэрлин Монро исполнила песню «Diamonds Are a Girl’s Best Friend». *В начале фантазий друзей о страданиях Рарити звучит ускоренный вариант «Сарабанде» (HWV 437) Георга Фридриха Генделя. *В фантазии Спайка Алмазные псы атакуют в характерном замедленном прыжке c "бионическими" звуковыми эффектами из телесериала «The Six Million Dollar Man». *Фраза Эпплджек в оригинальной озвучке во время стычки с псами "Kick 'em up, kick 'em out. Buck 'em up, buck 'em down" к песне «Rawhide» Фрэнки Лэйна. *В оригинальной озвучке фраза Спайка "Hi-ho Twilight! Away!" отсылает к фразе "Hi-ho Silver! Away!" из «Lone Ranger». Секреты дружбы *Зелёный цвет, упомянутый в оригинальном названии серии "Green Isn't Your Color" ("зелёный - не твой цвет"), является отсылкой к выражению "позеленеть от зависти", имеющему аналоги во многих европейских языках (в частности, в английском). *Фото Финиш носит солнечные очки и причёску, как Анна Винтур, редактор журнала Vogue. *Имя Фото Финиш, отсылка к методу, фотофиниш, определения победителя, например, в скачках, методом фотографирования момента пересечения финишной черты двумя участниками. *Глубокий голос и немецкий акцент (в оригинальной озвучке) Фото Финиш был разработан озвучивавшей её Табитой Сен-Жерман, отталкивавшейся от манеры речи одной австрийской дамы, с которой ей пришлось однажды повстречаться. *Пинки-клятва является пародией на pinky promise, известной как "клятва на мезинцах". **Сам текст клятвы ("Cross my heart and hope to fly, stick a cupcake in my eye.") является переделанной клятвой западных школьников ("Cross my heart and hope to die, stick a needle in my eye."). Яблоки раздора *Оригинальное название эпизода «Over A Barrel» является устоявшимся выражением, означающим поставить кого-нибудь в такую ситуацию, в которой он вынужден принять или делать то, что вы хотите, а также формой наказания. *Своим названием город Эппллуза (Appleloosa) обязан породе лошадей Аппалуза и/или одноимённому фильму. *Покидая вагон, Спайк бросает фразу "Oh for pete's sake!", близкую русскому восклицанию "ради всего святого!". *В поезде Флаттершай называет Спайка "Huffy the Magic Dragon" ("Маленький надменный дракон."). Это отсылка к популярной песне 1963 года «''Puff, the Magic Dragon». *Буйволы угощают Спайка бирюзой. Для индейцев бирюза служила наградой в различных соревнованиях и, своего рода, валютой. *В начале песни Пинки Пай появляется из огромной ракушки. Этот момент отсылает к сюжету картины Сандро Боттичелли «Рождение Венеры», неоднократно использовавшемуся различными медиа. **Само выступление напоминает аналогичную сцену из «''My Little Pony: The Movie». *Перед решающим сражением Радуга бьёт себя копытом по голове и повторяет "Think, think, think", как поступал Винни-Пух в диснеевском мультсериале. *Во время сражения в Эппллузе один из буйволов ударяется в наковальню, спрятанную в стоге сена, как было и в мультфильме про Багза Банни 1953 года «Bully for Bugs». Ранее, один из буйволов точит рога на точильном круге, как было и в упомянутом мультфильме. *Идея сражение с использованием пирогом, вероятно, позаимствована из фильма «Сверкающие сёдла». *Буйволы носят традиционные головные уборы индейцев Северной Америки. Во время работы над серией был приглашён коренной американец в роли консультанта, и эпизод претерпел ряд изменений в соответствии с его замечаниями. Птица Феникс *Оригинальное название эпизода "A Bird in the Hoof" есть игра слов на фразу "A bird in the hand is worth two in the bush", близкой по смыслу к русской поговорке "Лучше синица в руках, чем журавль в небе". *Сцена в начале серии, в которой Энджел бежит с карманными часами, отсылает к сказке «Алиса в Стране чудес», где белый кролик спешил на приём королевы, поглядывая на такие же часы. Фраза Флаттершай "I'm late, for a very important date" ("я опаздываю! На важную встречу.") - цитата из мультфильма «Алиса в Стране чудес» 1951 года. *Когда, Флаттершай переживает, как она выглядит, что надеть, она просматривает вешалки с платьями, среди которых есть и её наряд, сшитый Рарити в серии «Рождённая для успеха» для модного показа и Грандиозного бала Гала-концерта. *Когда пони гонятся за Филоминой, звучит музыка, стилизованная под саксофонную мелодию из «Шоу Бенни Хилла». *Сцена, где Флаттершай пытается накормить Филомину семенами, была написана схожей с ток-шоу. Способ Филомина склевать семена позаимствован из одного из мультфильмов о «Roadrunner». *Когда Флаттершай считает, что перехитрила Филомину, она говорит в камеру "Always works!" ("Всегда срабатывает."). Это отсылка к рекламе ликёра Colt 45 80-х годов. *Имя колибри Хаммингвей (Hummingway) отсылает к писателю Хэмингуэю (Hemongway). *Вместе с колибри Флаттершай напевает мелодию из заставки мультсериала. История знаков отличия *В Мэйнхэттене можно видеть пони-версию статуи Свободы. *Имя семьи Орандж взято из фразы "apples and oranges" ("яблоки и апельсины"), используемого для двух сильно отличающихся вещей, на подобие того, как Эпплджек (Эппл) не смогла прижиться у Оранджей. *Званый ужин в доме Оранджей напоминает первый выход в свет Элизы в пьесе «Пигмалион Бернарда Шоу. *Движение солнца над камнем в воспоминаниях Рарити, схоже с движением солнца над монолитом из фильма «Космическая одиссея 2001 года». *Название Школы Принцессы Селестии для Одарённых Единорогов ("Princess Celestia's School for Gifted Unicorns") отсылает к школе профессора Ксавьера ("Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters") из мира «Люди Икс». *Ферма камней (rock farm) отсылает к выражению "rock farming", используемого в случае, когда дела на ферме идут совсем плохо и кроме камней урожая не ожидается. *Образ жизни и быт семьи Пай напоминает устои консервативных протестантов - Амиши. Попытка ревности *Оригинальное название эпизода "Owl's Well That Ends Well" является игрой слов на выражение "All's well that ends well" ("Всё хорошо, что хорошо кончается"). *Когда Спайк засыпает в чаше из-под пунша, Пинки говорит "And now the punch has been... Spiked!" (в русской озвучке "И он выпил весь пунш"). Оригинальный вариант обыгрывает выражение "spiking the punch", означающий добавление алкоголя в пунш. *В своих записях о наблюдении комет Искорка цитирует популярную статью "Comet Introduction" (например). *Сцена, когда Пинки предлагает Спайку различные предметы на букву "q" (на английском перо "quill"), отсылает к фильму «Animal Crackers». День рождения *Оригинальное название "Party of One" часто означает бронирование столика на одного или заказ мероприятия для одного человека. *Сцены, где Радуга Деш пытается оторваться от Пинки Пай, напоминают некоторые мультфильмы про Друпи, когда он схожим образом преследует волка. Небольшие короткие прыжки Пинки Пай, когда она гонится на Радугой Дэш, в точности такие же как у Pepe le Pew из мультфильмов «Looney Tunes». *Скандирование Пинки "Go Gummy! It's your birthday!" ("Вперёд, Зубастик! Это твой день рождения!") перефразированная строчка из песни «In Da Club 50 Cent'а». *Одного из своих воображаемых друзей Пинки называет "Sir Lintsalot", что отсылает к сэру Ланселоту. *В конце эпизода Спайк пытается танцевать с Рарити, делая движения из музыкального фильма «Лихорадка субботнего вечера». Самый лучший вечер *Яблоко, превращённое Искоркой в карету, мыши - в лошадей, а также потерянная Рарити туфелька, отсылают к «Золушке». *Работая в саду, Мистер Гринхувс насвистывает мотив схожий с мелодией из Диснеевского мульфильма «Белоснежка и семь гномов». *Флаттершай, желая поймать животных, зловеще смеётся и говорит "I'll catch you yet, my pretties" ("Я вас поймаю, мои дорогие"). Это отсылка к ведьме из фильма «Волшебник страны Оз» (1939 год). *Мерцающие звёзды, созданные принцессой Селестией над дворцом, схожи с таковыми из заставки студии Walt Disney Pictures. *Песня Самый лучший вечер схожа с песней Ever After из мюзикла Стефена Сондхейма« Into the Woods». *По пути в Кантерлот Спайк упоминает золотую яблоню принцессы. Золотые яблоки встречаются в греческой и скандинавской мифологиях. В первой, как символ раздора, во второй, как способ омоложения. *Песня Пинки Пай «Полька Пони» является версией известной в англоязычных странах песней hokey pokey. *Песня «Сюда так попасть я мечтала» поётся на мотив песни «For He's a Jolly Good Fellow«». en:List of allusions/Season one Категория:Списки Категория:Первый сезон